Beyond a Certain Point
by theregoeseverything
Summary: BellamyxReader. He was your mission...until at a certain point you had to decide when your mission was no longer more important than the life you rescued.


**Beyond a Certain Point**

He was your mission – but you were well beyond _was_. You weren't supposed to get mixed up in their affairs. Your orders were to watch from afar and learn as much about these sky people as you could, since Lincoln had failed to do so. Now you had an unconscious lump of attractive fallen sky boy tied up in your hideout cave. You just had to be curious of where he was going – had to stop the other boy from beating him to death.

You had taken off most of your gear in order to clean him up. His face was bloody and swollen from the rock that had been taken too many times to his face. You scrubbed through the blood and grime to reveal a strong, attractive face with a bit of cloth, noticing a night sky-full of starry freckles that was generously sparkled across his face. All you could think was how peaceful he looked as he slept. You had hid his gun in the furs of your gear on the far end of the cave, though. There were no taking chances – especially with those kinds of weapons.

You lowered the cloth into a bowl of water and twisted out the blood. After soaking it a bit more, you brought it back to his lower jaw, just as his eyes began to stir and finally flutter open. You stayed put, continuing to wipe off the dirt from his jawline. Startled, he jumped only to find himself retrained to a tightly bolted chain in the stone wall. He looked up at his wrists and then back to you with wide, wild eyes that were slightly glazed over. He shuffled his legs underneath you and you finally stood.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? Where's Clarke?" he snapped.

You stood over him just staring, translating his words slowly in your head.

"My name is Y/N. You are safe. I don't know where your friend is," you replied carefully, hoping you got the words right. You recalled the blonde girl that was with him who had disappeared.

"What is your name?" you knew you'd regret asking, but it was out of your mouth before you could think twice about it.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" the young man snapped at you.

You crouched back down next to him and looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, tilting your head slightly.

"I saved your life," you replied.

"And you think that makes us even for everything that your people have done?" he growled.

"You should not hold one accountable for what the many has done," you answered.

"The hell I can't," he kicked. You slapped him across the face. This shut him up.

"Don't be ungrateful. I could have left you to die by your own man's hand," you snarled at him.

He stared at you, confused. He searched for your answer in your stare.

"What exactly happened out there?" he finally asked.

"You were having visions – hallucinations. One of your own attacked you while you were drugged and I killed him and brought you back here to clean you up-"

"And hold me prisoner," he frowned angrily.

"No prisoner – precaution. My mission is not to attack or engage. I'm here to observe," you decided to reveal to him. You felt somehow you could trust him – as though you were in good company…even if he was from the sky.

"Then why didn't you just leave me?"

"Sometimes, I must do things outside my mission objective. A task that was not asked of me. A task I only ask of myself. I couldn't let you die. You had done nothing wrong…to what I know of," you smiled weakly.

His face loosened sympathetically – finding his gratitude and appreciation for what you had done.

"See? My people are not all alike," you smiled brightly and kindly, encouraging a small smile to tug at the corner of his mouth. You turned to grab something out of your knapsack and turned to see his face tense up once more.

"Don't worry – it's food. You need to eat. You must be hungry." You pulled back the cloth to reveal some salted meat. As you brought it to his mouth, he hesitated, eyes staring at you with some sort of contempt. He opened his mouth reluctantly and you put the food between his teeth. He bit off a piece with a bit of a struggle – you helping him the best you could. As it hit his tongue, you could see the unrealized sigh of relief that escaped from his lungs as his chest heaved. You watched him a bit as he chewed – his eyes closed.

You gave him another bite and then proceeded to unlock his wrists free. He was certainly larger and stronger than you and could easily overpower you if it came to it – but somehow you believed the two of you were beyond that. You managed to gain his trust. He looked up at you as you released him and swallowed. Once his arms fell free, he rubbed at his wrists and stood up. He was taller than you remembered. He looked down at you with sparkling eyes. You returned his stare with confusion.

"What?"

"Thank you," he finally let himself smile.

You nodded and motioned toward the entrance of the cave.

"You're free to leave," you told him.

He looked down the cave to the exit where the morning light began to break in. He turned his attention back to you, though – unmoved.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Perhaps," you smirked, "But keep in mind my eyes will always be watching over you."

He let out a small laugh, "Bellamy…my name is Bellamy."

You looked down and took up his hand to squeeze it. Your eyes went back to his and he was still staring at you and caught your gaze.

"Stay strong, Bellamy," your smile was sad and a little weaker than you had hoped to give away. You let go of his hand and he turned to head toward the exit, turning back to look at you one last time before he disappeared into the dawn. You could only protect him to a certain point. After all, it was your job to observe only.


End file.
